


Embarking on a New Adventure

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: Absolute Justice, Chlollie, Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Teasing, adorable blondes, season nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Oliver's bothered by something Hawkman said to him.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 2





	Embarking on a New Adventure

"Do you think I'm a jackass?"

It was a few hours later as they headed back into Watchtower after a long dinner with J'onn. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket, a slight frown on his face as he followed her into the main room. 

Chloe paused just after placing her purse over the desk and turned to look at him raising her eyebrows, completely surprised by the question, just not more surprised than she had been earlier when he had actually come into the watchtower to invite her and J'onn for dinner, "What?"

He shrugged a little. "Do you think I'm a jackass?" he repeated.

Cocking her head, she raised her eyebrows, pretty sure that that was a pout forming on his lips, "what makes you ask?"

"Something Hawkman said," he admitted, moving to sit down in one of the chairs.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head and turned to the computer tower, clicking a couple of times, "the guy threw you through a window, Oliver, you really think you should listen to everything he has to say? He kind of has a temper."

He shrugged a little. "Yeah, but so do I. And he is on our side." He paused. "Even if he's an ass."

Chloe shrugged a little and turned to look at him, "I know he's on our side, but I'm more curious about what exactly he said to you that has you pouting instead of trying to kick his ass."

"He said I push people away instead of letting anyone close because I'm a jackass." He looked down at the floor.

"Do you think that's true?" She leaned back against her desk, raising her eyebrows as she watched him.

Oliver glanced up at her. "Maybe a little," he admitted.

With a deep breath, she sat down too, watching him for a moment, "well, you're not the easiest guy to get to open up, and I know Clark, but I wouldn't call you a jackass, necessarily," she paused, squinting again, "is this what dinner was about?"

He was quiet for a moment. "He said the people I care about most don't know it."

"Ollie," Chloe said quietly and shook her head, "this guy barely knows you, and I'm sure he means well, but do you really think he can tell you what people you care about feel like?"

"No. But you can," he said just as softly.

"What do _you_ think? Do you think he's right?"

Oliver rose to his feet, gazing at her intently. "Maybe." He moved closer to where she was standing.

Raising her eyebrows, her eyes widened slowly and she held her breath, watching him as he moved closer, "then that's all you need to change it."

"I intend to," he said quietly, searching her eyes.

Her mouth got really dry and if it was possible, her eyes got really wide because Oliver was _very_ close all of the sudden, "how?"

He smiled and then somewhat hesitantly put his arms around her in a hug.

Blinking, she stilled for a second, her face falling slightly before she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him too, returning the hug with a small smile on her lips.

"You know, I don't think we've ever hugged before," he remarked, pulling her a little closer.

"I don't think so," she said quietly, tightening her arms around him just slightly as he pulled her closer.

Oliver rested his chin atop her head, surprised with how comfortable he felt. "We were missing out, Sidekick."

Sighing deeply, she leaned her cheek against his chest and allowed herself to relax, "apparently so. Never thought you'd be this good a hugger."

"Ouch. Really?" He frowned a little.

"I've never seen you hugging anyone, I didn't think you were experienced." She smirked, pulling her head back and looking up at him.

At that, he arched an eyebrow, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "You sure that's the phrase you want to use?"

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes, smacking his back softly, "I'm not questioning your experience in other areas."

He chuckled. "Good thing," he teased.

"Lois _is_ my cousin," she reminded him, cocking her head.

He sobered quickly. "Right."

Chloe raised her eyebrows at his reaction and smirked slowly, "don't worry, she never told me anything _bad_."

"As relieving as that is, it's still kind of awkward." He smirked.

Making a face, she shook her head, "I blocked most of it out, hearing about Lois in a sexual situation is not my idea of fun."

"And hearing about me in one?" He couldn't help but ask.

"With Lois? Still disturbing." She chose to go with that answer because she really didn't have to give him the one he was looking for.

He rolled his eyes a little and bit back a comment about the thought of her with Jimmy Olsen.

Cocking her head, she watched his face for a moment, "that's incestuous, Oliver."

Oliver made a face at that. "Lois and I have been over for a long time now."

"Trust me, I know," she pulled her arms from around him reluctantly, "I was the one pointing that out to you not long ago."

"Touche," he said with a slight nod, a bemused smile on his face.

Chloe smirked a little and nodded, "you'll get there."

"I know," he admitted. "Sometimes it's easier to wish for things past than to risk something new." He gazed at her intently.

Pursing her lips together, Chloe nodded, "I know."

Oliver was quiet for a moment. Then he draped an arm around her shoulders. "You realize you can't stay here tonight, right?"

She paused and frowned at the broken window, sighing, "right, I forgot."

"Good thing the clocktower is conveniently less than two blocks from here."

Chloe watched him for a moment and shook her head, "I can just drive back to Smallville, I don't wanna bother you, you were already thrown through a window twice today."

Oliver gave her a look. "It's a three hour drive, you're hardly a bother _and_ you are the one who patched me up."

"I guess when you put it that way, I could take the much more convenient bed that is two blocks away."

He grinned. "That's what I thought," he said, guiding her toward the door. "We'll get this stuff fixed up tomorrow."

Chloe paused and raised her eyebrows, looking a little uncomfortable, "wait, we're going now?"

"Well, it is nearly eleven."

"I was going to work for a while longer," she told him, turning to look at the computers.

"I think we've done more than enough work for the day," he responded, glancing at her sideways.

Chloe pursed her lips together and looked over at him, "we have a lot more to do."

"It'll wait, Chloe."

Sighing softly, she looked at the computers again and nodded, she couldn't help but feel restless for stopping work so early that night, but she didn't want to hear the whole 'you're speeding too much time in the Watchtower' talk again, "okay," she nodded and reached for her purse.

He smiled as she gave in. Baby steps, he thought. "You know what sounds good?" he asked as they headed out the door.

"No more food, my stomach might actually burst." She warned him, raising her eyebrows as they made their way to the elevator.

"Ice cream doesn't count as food, right?"

At that, she paused and smirked, shaking her head, "never."

Oliver grinned. "I didn't think so."

Chloe paused and looked down the hall for a second, checking on everything before stepping into the elevator, "where should we get it from?"

"What about that diner down the street from the Planet? The one that you like so much with the greasy burgers and fries?" There was a hint of teasing in his voice.

Raising her eyebrows, she cocked her head at him, pausing and watching him for a full moment, "how do you even know about that?" 

"I do pay attention when you talk, Chloe," he said, raising an eyebrow.

She watched him for a moment and nodded, "well, if that's where we're going, I'll need a milkshake, which, no, doesn't count as food either."

"Noted for future reference," he teased. "Plus it does have ice cream in it, and we've already determined ice cream isn't a food. We're covered on all sides."

"Just wanted to clarify, since I have used the 'milk makes a latte a complete meal' argument before." She smirked at him, leaning back against the wall of the elevator.

Oliver arched an eyebrow. "Well, I have bagels at the clocktower. And you'll have to settle for juice and coffee. No milk."

"Don't make me think of breakfast yet, although I'm glad to hear you have coffee, you tea-drinker," she teased, smirking at him and stepping out of the elevator once the doors slid open.

He smirked. "I may secretly have a cup of coffee on occasion." He glanced at her. "But you didn't hear that from me."

Chloe mock gasped, buttoning up her coat as they headed for the door, "you? Caffeine? Yoga Zen Master? Doesn't that screw up your body's perfect harmony?"

"Fortunately my body's harmony is naturally perfect." His smirk widened.

She paused and laughed, cocking her head at him, "aren't you a _lucky_ guy?"

Oliver winked at her. "I am. But not for that."

"Oh, I'm sure that doesn't hurt at all," she smirked in return, "but I'll bite, what are you lucky for?"

He offered her a genuine smile and draped his arm around her shoulders once more. "Good friends, for one."

Chloe paused and looked up at him, hesitating for a second before wrapping her arm around his back, "yeah, I consider myself pretty lucky in that department too," she returned the genuine smile with one of her own.

Oliver's smile brightened a little at the sight of hers. He was going to have to work to make sure he saw more of that smile.

She grinned softly as she watched him for a second then blinked and looked away, taking a deep breath, "so, since we're here, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask away," he said as they walked.

"Will you train me?" She raised her eyebrows a little, pursing her lips together as she watched the look on his face. She had been thinking about that since Clark had told them the events Lois saw in the future and regardless of what happened, it would be smart for her to know how to defend herself better than she did. Especially in case she had to protect someone on the team.

Her question caught him off guard and he glanced down at her. "In self-defense or archery?" he asked uncertainly, studying her.

"A little of both?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, "maybe nothing as intense as you've been putting Mia through, but just enough that I can help if necessary."

Oliver paused for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. I think it's a good idea."

She smiled a little at that, watching him, "I think it could come in handy, considering everything that has been going on."

He nodded slightly in agreement. "Plus you never know when you might need to defend yourself." It wasn't the first time he'd thought about it. Truthfully he'd thought of it often since the night Dinah had attacked them on the roof of the Daily Planet over two years ago. 

"I guess it's about time I learn," she smiled softly at him with a shrug.

"And I guess this means we're about to embark on some new risks together." He glanced at her, a smile gracing his lips, as well.

Smirking slightly, she raised her eyebrows at him, "I'm sure we are, and hopefully no one will get an arrow in the eye at any point."

He grimaced. "Here's hoping."

Raising her eyebrows, she watched him for a second, "I was joking, but if that's a real possibility, we should reconsider. I don't look good with an eyepatch."

"Your eyes aren't the ones in danger," he said wryly. "Mine on the other hand..." He smirked.

Chloe cocked her head and gave him a look, "I've seen how close that bow and arrow are to your face when you shoot, besides, I'm sure you can pull the pirate look off."

Oliver looked down at her. "You've never seen me point the arrow at my eye." He paused at the last part of her statement. "I'd have to get a parrot."

She laughed softly at that and nodded, "like I said, you could totally pull it off," of course, there wasn't much that Oliver _couldn't_ pull off, but that was beside the point.

He grinned. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Pursing her lips together, she nodded a little, "you're welcome."

He glanced at her again, thoughtful. "This is nice."

"What is?" She looked up at him, curiously.

"This." He motioned between them. "Talking and hanging out without the world being in danger."

Chloe smiled a little and nodded, "I'm not sure I know what to do with it." She teased.

He smiled, too. "Me either." He paused. "What do you say we change that?"

"I think that's a good idea," she told him, taking a deep breath, "I was talking to Courtney and she was telling me about the JSA and how they operated and I think that's something we need to work on."

"Hanging out?" he asked uncertainly.

"Spending time together when the world isn't ending, not making our relationships business-only."

Oliver nodded slightly. "Strengthen the team," he murmured.

Chloe nodded too, "it should make it easier for you guys to know what the other is thinking when you're out there."

He pulled her a little closer to his side. "And who couldn't stand to know their friends better?"

"Agreed," she told him as she leaned into him.

"Good," he said softly. Because he was starting to realize just how much he'd been missing out on.


End file.
